A thin line between love and hate
by Chibi Mizuki
Summary: AU [KxK] (Revised chapter 1.) Once her heart yearned for his love but now Kenshin is her most hated enemy. Captured by Kenshin, Kaoru finds her self once again feeling something she doesn't want.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Watsuki Nobuhiro created the wonderful cast of Rurouni Kenshin, I am just borrowing them for fun so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: This fan-fiction is based on Teresa Medeiros's Lady of Conquest. If you enjoy romance please give it a try.( After reading so many wonderful fan-fiction I decided to write one my self, this is my first fan-fiction so please review and tell me what you guys think and if I should go on.  
  
Well after reading what Syngen Segumi wrote, I decided to revise the following chapters, hopefully this is better than the last copy.  
  
Loud sounds of cheerful laughter floated in the air, a great feast was held in the grand hall to lighten the fear recently cast within everyone.  
  
A lone soldier pushed through the merry crowd and stop in front of a quiet red head.  
  
'Your sire there has been another report that a body has been found in the forest'  
  
Instantly all laughter in the room dropped  
  
For the past six months the once peaceful kingdom ruled by Kenshin was now cursed, an increasing number of men who ventured in to the forest near the caves were mysteriously killed, their bodies left outside to rot or be eaten by wild animals.  
  
'It's a monster I tell you!' A voice filled with fear screamed out amongst the crowd.  
  
'God is punishing us.' Another shouted 'he is jealous of our prosperity, that is why he sent a monster to reprimand us'  
  
Voices of frightened citizens escalated into a deafening level.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin lifted his right arm out 'Silence.' he demand and waited until the crowd calmed down.  
  
'If god wanted to punish us he would have done many years ago' his eyes scan through the nervous crowd 'why wait until now.' He calmly asked.  
  
Standing next to her brother, Misao cried out her support 'His sire is right, why would god want to punish us now, especially when we often give sacrifice.'  
  
Before anyone could voice their opinion, Sir Satoshi walked up to Kenshin and bravely asked.  
  
'Your sire I would like to have your permission to go and bring this so called monster's head back to you.' Sir Satoshi, a young knight who was always looking for opportunities to glorify him self.  
  
Misao swiftly replied. 'Perhaps it would be better if we wait for Sir Aoshi to come back before we do anything'  
  
'Perhaps not' he countered 'Sir Aoshi is fighting the rebels in the south right now along with Sir Sanosuke, they have been gone for many months now and who knows how long it would take for them to come back.' Starring back at Misao he went on 'We don't want more innocent people killed in the forest just because we have to wait for them to come back now, do we princess Misao?'  
  
Misao growled in anger, ready to lash out her reply when Kenshin firmly grab her arm and stopped her.  
  
Kenshin sighed 'so be it. Sir Satoshi I will send 20 soldiers to accompany you to kill this monster.' .He is right, although I would prefer to send out Sanosuke or Aoshi, I don't want any more of my people dying, Kenshin silently thought to himself.  
  
Sending a Smirk at Misao, Satoshi thanked Kenshin and walked arrogantly out of the hall to his mission.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Days turned into a week and still there was no sign of the proud Sir Satoshi and his group.  
  
'It's been so many days since Sir Satoshi rode out to defeat the monster, don't you think he should be back by now Kenshin?' Misao questioned as she stride into the beautifully furnished study room.  
  
Looking over his shoulders Sanosuke called out 'Oi Miaso, What kind of princess are you walking around in pants?' while he sat comfortably in a chair.  
  
Slightly taken back by his present she hesitated before she shot back 'That's princess Miaso for you' she sat down next to Sanosuke's seat 'and what kind of Knight are you anyway walking around like a chicken head? and when did you come back?'  
  
Kenshin sighed behind his desk. here they go again.  
  
'CHICKEN HEAD?' he roared shooting out of his seat and towered over an irritated Misao 'This hair style is the BEST hair style anyone can wish for and so much for the warm welcome back.' Finished with her outburst he dismissed her and turned to face Kenshin 'What's this about Satoshi riding out to kill a monster?'  
  
Standing up from his seat Kenshin walked towards the window and looked out 'While you and Aoshi were out defeating the rebels in the south many innocent people have been mysteriously slaughter in the forest and there is a rumour that it is a monster that did it.'  
  
Sanosuke frowned, detecting a small trace of concern in his voice 'A monster? now Kenshin don't tell me you believe in this bullshit' he sat back down.  
  
'No. I don't, but I do believe whoever is behind this is quite powerful, that is why I had to send Satoshi out to stop this slaughter before more innocent people is killed,' with guilt in his voice he went on 'however, it has been a week since he left and there is still no sign of him nor his men, I fear that he with all the others are dead.'  
  
'Damnit Kenshin,' he scowled slamming his fist on to the desk 'you should have waited for me to come back instead of letting Satoshi go. You know he is all talk with no brains.'  
  
'He sounds like some one we know' Misao softly commented next to him.  
  
'What did u say weasel girl? His eyes twitched.  
  
She smiled mockingly back at Sanosuke 'Hmm what I'm just mumbling to my self.'  
  
To stop this meaningless argument Kenshin turn around and used the most affective way to send Misao out of the room 'Misao, Aoshi is back, don't you want to see him?'  
  
Joy flooded on to her face 'WHAT and no one told me this earlier!' she cried in outrage and ran out of the room.  
  
Sanosuke rose up from his seat 'Kenshin I will go right now and kill this thing for you.'  
  
'No' he denied 'this have gone on for far too long, I will be the one to finish this once and for all.'  
  
'But Kenshin if anything happens to you what will happen to this kingdom' waving both of his arms in the air with alarm 'I will.'  
  
Kenshin stared hard into his eyes 'Nothing will happen, I will be back in 5 days, however you and Aoshi will have to step into my place for a few days.'  
  
* * * * * * It took Kenshin two days to reach the forest, once at the entrance of the cave Kenshin could smell a strong odour of rotting flesh emitting from within.  
  
Armed with only his sakabatou, he placed his right hand on the sakabatou handle and carefully stepped over the human remains littered on the ground and offered a silent pray. Darkness surrounded him as he walked deeper into the cave. Damn how could I forget to bring a torch he scolded himself, slightly unnerved by the eeriness.  
  
Without a sound an inhumanly tall figure emerged from the dark, swiftly swinging a broad sword at Kenshin's back. Hearing the whistling sound of a blade quickly approaching he dodge the sword with his legendary speed, just missed his left arm by an inch. Jumping back from the monster, he withdraws the Sakabatou and quickly assesses his opponent in the dark. I can just see his shadow, with one swing I should be able to bring this monster down, turning the reverse blade to the sharp side he jumps up to sliced the monster horizontally and lands few meters away from the monster.  
  
Two different cries came out from the monster as it collapsed on to the ground and separated into two.  
  
Stunned, Kenshin could only watch with disbelief as the larger bottom part of the monster twisted from what seemed to be a piece of fabric and quickly staggers into the cave. what.how.a man? Determined to catch him, Kenshin ran a few steps after it before he was stopped.  
  
The top part of the monster was now moaning in pain, pulling his attention back to it, He quickly walked back and knelled down next to the monster, he cautiously pulled the large piece of dark fabric off the small body. so this is it, the monster is in fact one person sitting on top of another's shoulder with a piece of fabric over them to make them look like a whole.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened with surprised, a boy? Endless numbers of questions raised in his mind, The monster who terrorised his country side is only a boy, how could he survive in the cave, how could he kill so many innocent people and who was the man that ran away? The boy has all of a sudden stopped his moaning.  
  
Worried he bended down and swiftly carried the unconscious child in his arm and walked him out of the damp cave towards the stream.  
  
He slowed down his pace once they arrived near the stream, slowly bending down on his knees, sure that the boy has only fainted, Kenshin dunk the boy's head into the freezing water trying to wake him up.  
  
Almost instantly the boys arm started to flap about wildly, fighting Kenshin. 'You! Let go of me, what do you think you are doing!' The child spattered with hatred.  
  
Kenshin released his hold at once as though he was burnt after he saw the wet garment clinging onto the child's upper body.  
  
Stiffly the child's head lifted up to stare straight at him,  
  
Violet clashed with vibrant blue eyes. 


	2. 2

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Author's note: The first few chapters of this fan-fiction are heavily based on Teresa Medeiros's Lady of Conquest.  
  
Ewunia: Oh thank you so much for reviewing. You made me so happy when I first received your review.  
  
Kamimura Kaoru: you are indeed a very nice person for cheer me on. Well you will find out how old Kaoru is in this chapter, as for Kenshin he is 27, just the same as the manga (or is he 28?) Too young to be a King, maybe but Kenshin is quite an incredible person.  
  
Kriska: hehe, hopefully this chapter won't bore you too much.  
  
ToNbErYoFwEiRdNeSs: , sorry if the last chapter didn't make much sense, writing a Fight scene is so hard! Hopefully in the next few chapters it will clear up the monster idea.  
  
And once again thank you for reviewing my first fanfic, although it's not a lot but you guys give me enough courage to go on. ^^  
  
*****  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and horror.  
  
She recognized him. the man who attacked her and dunked her head into the river.the man who caused her endless suffering in her short life.  
  
.Himura Kenshin.  
  
Although it has been years since she last saw him she could still recognize his striking violet eyes, the very same pair of eyes that she tried to forget. Still after all these years, the second she saw him all she could do was sit there and stare back at him.  
  
****  
  
Kenshin's heart raced frantically the instant their eyes came in contact.  
  
  
  
His eyes roamed over her small delicate body,  
  
Her short raven hair, the slightest hint of her breast beneath the damp garment.  
  
Abruptly he looked back to her battered face.  
  
Something about this girl unsettled him, with those vibrant blue eyes that seemed to recognize him, those same blue eyes seemed to be condemning him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes enlarged further.so he has forgotten about me. feeling disappointed and relieved at the same time she turned her body away.  
  
Not understanding why, but somehow he seemed to have hurt the girl. Determined to get some answers from her, he took another approach.  
  
"Who is the man that ran off?" he asked, circling her.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her soft lips quivering. Believing the worst, unreasonable anger seethed through his mind "Is he your lover?" he demanded furiously,  
  
"Yes he is, and you killed him, you bastard!" She screamed, angry with him for killing Enishi, angry that he had forgotten her, angry that she had to see him again. She lunged towards him, reaching for his sword.  
  
Taken by surprise, Kenshin could only grab both of her wrists before they both lost their balance and stumbled hard onto the ground. Kenshin used his body to cushion her when they fell. The impact of the floor knocked the air from his lungs and loosened his grip on her wrist.  
  
Unfazed by the fall, Kaoru fought against him, hitting his solid chest with her small fist as she screamed out her frustration. Minutes drifted by. Tired of her, Kenshin let out a loud sigh and swiftly rolled on top of her, knees on either side of her slim hips, her thin wrist still in his hands. And still she struggled on.  
  
"Stop fighting, you will only hurt your self." His face was only inches from hers.  
  
Tears fell freely down her cheeks and tickled at her ears. The feeling of helplessness overcame her and she succumbed weakly.  
  
"I hate you!" she hissed, "You killed him, you bastard. Kill me now or else I swear to avenge his death."  
  
Kenshin chest tightened against her reproach of him, though he couldn't understand why she mattered at all.  
  
"He can't be your lover." His eyes narrowed, "You can't be more then 14 years old."  
  
"I'm 16 this summer, old enough to be any ones lover!" she spat, using her arms to push his heavier body off her.  
  
His eyes flashed gold, tightening his hold on her wrist, "Stop lying!" He leaned his body closer to hers. "Who is he?"  
  
The chill in his gaze forced her head to the side and sealed her silence. He partially released his grip on her to grab her chin and force her to face him. His voice was so quiet, and promised so much death, "Who is he?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Breaking under him, she spoke quickly, before she choked again, "He's my brother." She closed her eyes trying to quell the disturbance caused by the closeness of him.  
  
Kenshin, hearing her answer, sighed.so they are not lovers.  
  
Her unsteady voice broke through his thoughts, "You are hurting me."  
  
"Sorry." He quickly loosen his hands and stood up. How could she have such a hold on him to make him forget himself like that? "You still haven't answered my question." Kenshin held out his hand to help her up, his feelings under control once more.  
  
"What question?" Resentment laced in her voice called a stop to the tears that had, despite her best efforts, slipped through. She swiped his hand from her and scrambled to her feet unassisted. She moved away from him, suspicious of the sudden change in his demeanor.  
  
"Your name."  
  
"My name is of no use to you, you are going to kill me anyway," she replied bitterly. "Who said I was going to kill you?" Strangely, the thought of causing this little girl harm wrenched in his throat. The very idea seemed simply wrong.  
  
Her name took the edge off her voice, "Kaoru"  
  
"Just Kaoru?" He prodded, wanting to know more about her.  
  
"Just Kaoru," she replied. "So what are you going to do with me?"  
  
His response was automatic, "We are going back to my castle." He took hold of her small rough hand and walked towards the huge black horse tied to a tree. Too exhausted to care what happened to her, she let him help her onto the beast. He swung up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and took hold of the reins.  
  
He kept the pace painfully slow, to avoid hurting her further, and they plodded along the countryside, moving slowly but steadily toward a foreboding end.  
  
Determined to ignore him, Kaoru sat rigidly on the horse and concentrated on keeping her back from coming in contact with his warm solid body.  
  
Kenshin smiled privately at her posturing. But her silence gave him time to think. As they rode, he wondered over how one small girl could cause so much trouble. Each time he tried to come up with an answer for her senseless killing, his mind went blank. He could think of no reason at all. But also when he left he had promised to bring back the DEAD monsters head.  
  
*******  
  
I would like to Thank Syngen Sequmi for editing my story for me. 


	3. 3

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Author's note: The first few chapters of this fan-fiction are heavily based on Teresa Medeiros's Lady of Conquest.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ewunia: Oh thank you so much for reviewing. You made me so happy when I first received your review.  
  
Kamimura Kaoru: you are indeed a very nice person for cheer me on. Well you will find out how old Kaoru is in this chapter, as for Kenshin he is 27, just the same as the manga (or is he 28?) Too young to be a King, maybe but Kenshin is quite an incredible person.  
  
Kriska: hehe, hopefully this chapter won't bore you too much.  
  
ToNbErYoFwEiRdNeSs: , sorry if the last chapter didn't make much sense, writing a Fight scene is so hard! Hopefully in the next few chapters it will clear up the monster idea.  
  
And once again thank you for reviewing my first fanfic, although it's not a lot but you guys give me enough courage to go on. ^^  
  
After revising the second chapter, I decided to shorten it and make it into two chapters instead of one.  
  
******  
  
'It is now the evening of day six.' Misao sighed miserably 'Kenshin should have been back by yesterday, you know he is never late," she turned around wondering how Aoshi can still be so calm, even the carefree rooster head, was slightly edgy during these pass few days.  
  
Misao was furious when she found out later that Kenshin had slipped out of the castle without informing her, half petrified and worried that some thing will happen to her only living relative she was determined to go after him. However, before she was able to step out of the castle, Aoshi had stopped her at the entrance, knowing how impulsive she was and locked her up in her room until she gave up this foolish notion.  
  
Her anger at Aoshi for locking her up had long died down; it was always like that she could never stay angry with anyone for long and especially when it comes to Aoshi. Feeling hopeless for not being able to do anything, Misao asked Aoshi to go up to the top of the guarded gate wall with her, hoping to catch any sign of Kenshin.  
  
"Do you think something happened to him Aoshi-sama?" her usual cheerful voice now filled with tension.  
  
"He will be back soon Princess Misao." Aoshi kept starring into the dark as he coolly replied.  
  
Before Misao could reply the sound of horn blasted through the chilly air.  
  
A watch guard in a tower shouted "Open the gates, his sire have returned."  
  
Immediately Misao's sapphire eyes sparkled once more, sending a quick smile to Aoshi she quickly ran down the steep stairs to greet her brother.  
  
A huge crowd had already gathered around the gate to welcome their victorious King home. As soon as Kenshin rode in to the gates, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd.  
  
'Kenshin! Kenshin over here!' Miaso shouted, thrilled to see her brother safely home as she pushed through the excited crowd, with the tall Aoshi trailing behind her.  
  
The sight of a dirty young boy sitting in front of Kenshin made Misao stop on her track.  
  
Fear had quickly consumed Kaoru the moment they arrived, while riding back to the castle she refused to think about what may happen to her once she reached here, but now there is no way to ignore it. .Will he make me stand a trial for murdering his people? Or will he just throw me into the dungeon she silently wondered. Without realizing, she gripped on to her tormenter's thigh for support.  
  
Kenshin glanced down on to her face it showed no signs of fear. Wanting to quickly get through this ordeal for her he let go of the reins and raised his left hand up.  
  
The crowd silenced.  
  
"The monster is dead" he shouted and looked around "I did not bring home the monster's head and instead I brought home this girl" Kenshin look down at Kaoru.  
  
Her heart raced faster, sure that her death was approaching soon, ok so he did say he won't kill her but that doesn't mean he won't let his people judge her.  
  
"This innocent girl was captured by the monster and when I killed it I found her half starving in the cave." Kenshin was slightly surprised at how lying seems to be easy for him. "I want you all to treat her as though she is my sister."  
  
Not sure if what she heard was real, Kaoru could only stare dumbly at him as he gently helped her off the horse.  
  
'Well, I always wanted a sister' Miaso smiled warmly at Kaoru 'Welcome to our family' and preceded to embrace the stunned girl.  
  
***** Kaoru was in shock, her mind in turmoil she had no idea why Kenshin had just said what he did, what was he up to, surely he cannot be so kind to her after what he did to her family. Just thinking of what she should do next made her want to scream, deciding that the best thing for her was to wait and see what he was up to but for now she shall allow her self to be pampered.  
  
Once the grouped walked in to the castle, Kaoru lead Kenshin to one corner of the hall away from the others.  
  
'I don't know why you did this for me' her wide blue eyes silently questioning him 'but I just want to thank you.'  
  
Kenshin smiled softly 'There is no need to thank me yet, you still have to answer a lot of my questions' looking at her bruised eye he saw how tired she was 'but that can wait until tomorrow.' With out another word he walked away from her.  
  
"Take Princess Kaoru to the blue room." Kenshin called over his shoulder to a servant standing near by. "Send a hot bath and some warm food to her room." And walked joined back with Aoshi and Miaso, leaving Kaoru to follow the servant.  
  
Kenshin turned around to see both Aoshi and Miaso wordlessly studying him. Misao had this strange smile on her face, knowing she was up to no good Kenshin asked where Sanosuke was to stop her from asking any questions.  
  
"Oh he is just off chasing the fox" just the image of the Megumi made Miaso shudder, what ever Sanosuke saw in Megumi she would never know. However she was pretty interested in what is happening between this Kaoru and her brother, 'So Kenshin, who is this Kaoru?" jabbing her finger into Kenshin's stomach.  
  
"I have already explained out there Misao," then he quickly changed the topic "I want you to send two sentry to guard outside Kaoru's room." Kenshin ordered.  
  
"To guard people from going in or her coming out?" Aoshi asked impassively.  
  
Misao laughed.  
  
Kenshin scowled openly for the first time in many years, after meeting Kaoru his whole world has gone mad, firstly he had lied to everyone for this total stranger and now even the stiff Aoshi was having a go at him. Annoyed Kenshin answered sharply "Just do it."  
  
"As you wish." Aoshi replied and promptly left him alone.  
  
Hearing annoyance in Kenshin's normally composed voice Misao quickly followed Aoshi.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, after a few drinks with Sanosuke Kenshin found himself outside Kaoru's room where two guards stood, wondering if Kaoru is okay.  
  
"Good evening your sire."  
  
"Good evening to you both" Kenshin politely replied "has she given you any trouble at all?"  
  
"No your sire, it has been a quiet evening so far."  
  
Kenshin relaxed.so she is asleep. Wanting to go in and check for him self but at the same time governed by the societies rules, he turned to leave.  
******  
  
"Kaoru we have to kill in order to survive."  
  
She frowned and stared straight back in to his eyes "but Enishi if we kill innocent people aren't we just the same as them?" Defying his logic.  
His face twisted with frustration "Don't you understand, this is the only way we can survive Kaoru and only by this way will we get our revenge"  
  
"What is the point in revenge?" she shot back angrily " everything will still be gone, Father, Wouldn't Father want us to be alive rather than dead?"  
  
He lunged at her "Just listen to your self!" shaking her shoulders violently "you are a disgrace to the Kamiya's family. Only by revenge will we once again glorify our family name and never forget Kaoru Kamiya what they did to us!" he roared.  
  
Tears of helplessness ran down her face.  
  
The shaking stopped.  
  
Softening his voice he went on "forget about him Kaoru, he is not your prince charming and he will never be. Don't forget what he did to us, the only person who will protect you and love you is me." He brought her into his embrace "we only have each other now and don't ever forget what I just said."  
  
The scene faded.  
  
Darkness fell.  
  
Enishi slowly emerged from the fog, a huge slash across his abdomen, blood flowing uncontrollable from his wound.  
  
Clutching on to his wound he staggered towards her.  
  
The look of pain and disbelief etched on his face "You abandoned me in the cave." his lips pale and cracked " how could you betray me for him" blood spilled down from his mouth ".you don't belong together.we belong together."  
  
His bloody hand stretched out for her...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Kaoru's terrified scream sliced through the cold air. Kenshin had only taken a few steps towards him room when he heard her terrified scream, not caring what the astonished guards may think he barged through the thick wooden door and ran as fast as he can across the large room.  
  
There he saw her sitting on the middle of the silk covered bed panting heavily. Although he has seen many horrific scenes during his life, the sight of Kaoru's small pale body shaking uncontrollable as she hugged her knees frightened him to the core of his soul.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered sitting down beside her he gently placed his arm around her trembling shoulders "A bad dream?"  
  
".Ye..es."her voice trembled with fear.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" . Damn, she must be really frightened or else she won't even let me touch her.wanting to smooth away her fear he gently run his fingers through her short silky hair.  
  
"No." she violently shook her head, wrapping her thin arms around his waist she unconsciously pulled him closer.  
  
Slightly surprised by her move Kenshin smiled and continued stroke her hair "I don't know what has frightened you." he whispered quietly "you should know that I will protect you from now on." Kenshin was not sure why he said that, all he knew was that he would do what ever he can to protect this child in his arms.  
  
Somehow his presence and words slowly took away Kaoru's fear, like it always has.  
.He promised to protect me.  
  
Faint traces of red appear on her face, embraced to be in the arms of her most hated enemy.  
  
"I am okay now" recovered from her nightmare she pushed him away hiding behind her cool exterior once more "You don't have to say these kind of things to me and don't forget I did kill many of your people." Wanting to remind Kenshin and her self what they are to each other.  
  
"Nevertheless I mean what I say." reminded of their position he stood up and stepped away from the bed.  
  
Kaoru's heart once again started to beat rapidly for a different reason, not wanting Kenshin to see her blush she laid back on to her bed and turned to one side with her back to Kenshin.  
  
"Well, good night." Kaoru coolly called out closing her eyes, hoping he will take the hint and leave the room.  
  
She heard his soft footsteps walking towards the door "Good night Kaoru" Kenshin quietly spoke before leaving the room.  
  
...Who will protect me from you? She wondered as she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
******  
  
Authors note: Oh can someone please proofread for me??? 


	4. chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Author's note: The first few chapters of this fan-fiction are heavily based on Teresa Medeiros's Lady of Conquest.  
  
Annoyed: I am so sorry. I need to find another editior  
  
And I would like to thank Shunu no Miko and Gypsy-Chan for R+R my story.  
  
Please R+R and tell me your thoughts on the story.  
  
*******  
  
"Lord Shishio the soldiers have found a injured stranger near the forest." Yumi reported walking into the room.  
  
"What are his injuries." He asked lying on the richly furnished bed.  
  
She lay down next to him and kissed him gently on his lips "He has a clean sword wound across his abdomen."  
  
He ran his bandaged hand down her thin silk grown.  
  
A clean sword wound across the abdomen sounds like an injury that only Kenshin could have inflicted, the interesting point is why would he go and hunt this man down himself?  
  
"Bring him in and treat his wounds, I want to know what he was doing near the borders." Thinking silently to himself, this person may provide some important information he needs.  
  
Yumis red lips curved upwards "Yes my lord."  
  
*******  
  
A loud knock on the door woke her up in the next morning.  
  
With her eyes still closed Kaoru ran her hand across the soft bed she was laying on, this is definitely not where she usually sleeps, she shoot up and looked around the unbelievably beautiful room. So it was real, what happened the past few days was not a dream and she had the dull ache in her head to prove it.  
  
"Good afternoon~! I am so glad that you are awake," Misao cheerful voice floated in from the door way "I hope you had a good night sleep, I wanted to come in earlier but Kenshin wouldn't let me anyway how are you this morning Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru could only blink in response before as Misao went on "How about breakfast, feeling hungry, we have eggs, cheese, ham, fresh milk and how can I nearly forget the best bread in Europe baked by Tae."  
  
"I eh. I guess fresh bread and milk would be nice." How can she resist real food, just by mentioning food made her stomach rumble in anticipation.  
  
Misao waved her tiny hand through the air "Don't be silly have them all."  
  
Almost immediately two maid carried tray full of food into the room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I ordered the food up so you can eat in your room."  
  
Unable to resist no longer, Kaoru grabbed the closet food to her and ate as quickly as she can.  
  
"I brought down some of my dresses for you to wear seeing that we are around the same size, hopefully you will like them." Misao paused for a breath "oh and if they don't fit I can get Tsubame to alter it for you, she is so good with these kinds of things"  
  
Kaoru choked down the ham in her throat, what is it with the two sibling are they feeling so guilty about the past that is why they are repaying her now. "Oh I'm sure the dresses will be alright."  
  
"I ask Kenshin to tell me something about you, I hope u don't mind but he said he knows no more then I do, he thinks I am so naïve and won't tell me anything." She looks at Kaoru hoping she will catch the hint, seeing the stunned look on Kaorus face Misao decided it wasn't right time to push any further, she will have to wait like always.  
  
"Of course you can tell me about yourself when you are ready, for now just have fun and enjoy life here, I can show you around the castle after you finish you breakfast if you want."  
  
"I ar.I am still not feeling too well but thank you for your offer maybe another day?" Once again the world has turned upside down what is the meaning of this if Kenshin has forgotten everything.  
  
"Should I call for the doctor?"  
  
Misao seems to be genuinely concerned for her health. She offered a weak smile "No it's okay, after a long sleep I will be fine."  
  
"Then I will leave you to your rest, remember my offer is always open."  
  
Misao left taking the maids and plates of unfinished food with her leaving the room like it was before.  
  
All she could do was sit there; nothing seems to make sense anymore. So it seems like he has forgotten that they have met before then what is his motivation for helping her? There most be a motive, or could Kenshin be using Misao to convince her that he has forgotten, the only thing she can really do is to be on guard at all times. Kenshin.she didn't believe he was evil before.before the fateful night. She can still vividly remember when she first saw him.  
  
When she was little no one really noticed her, mother had died when she was just a few months old and Father never had time for a daughter. Kaoru loathed being born a girl if only she was a boy then Father would have paid more attention to her. Her life was much happier because of her doting older brother; although Enishi was four years older than her he gave her the love that Kaoru craved for, however these good times do not last long and frequently for a long period of time father would take Enishi on journeys to see the outside world while leaving her behind.  
  
One summer morning Kaoru could still remember Father had returned with Enishi after visiting the King, and demanded the servants to have the whole manor dusted and clean. He even had time to tell her himself to stay in her room for the whole evening no matter what. Happy that Father had given her some attention, she had eagerly locked her self up in her room with her new kitten.  
  
Hours went by, bored playing with the kitten she opened her window to watch the sunset. 'Oh kitty look how beautiful the sunset is.' She carried the sleeping kitten and placed him on the edge of the window so they can both watch it together.  
  
'Dear kitty, don't you ever wonder if you looked like your mother at all?' The kitten yawned, waken from his sleep he looked back at her with sleepy eyes.  
  
'Well, you should wonder if you don't because I do.'  
  
Bored with listening to her constant nonsense the kitten jumped out of the window and on to the closest tree branch.  
  
"Kitty stop right where u are!" without another though Kaoru leapt on to the same branch and catch out of her kitten.  
  
The only thing she heard before falling down was a loud snap, screaming Kaoru held on to her Kitten and waited for the pain to come.  
  
To her astonishment the pain never came.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes she saw a handsome red head stranger had broken her fall.  
  
Nervous she blurt out the first thing that came into her mind "You won't tell Father that I was out climbing on the tree will you?"  
  
The handsome stranger chuckled settling her down he ruffled her long black hair.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru opened her mouth but then closed it quickly " I'm sorry sir, but my Father told me a lady should never talk to a stranger." Nodding her young head to emphasis.  
  
"My name is Himura Kenshin" He kneeled down on one knee to be on the same eye level as Kaoru "now that you know my name we are not strangers may I know yours my lady?"  
  
Kaoru tilt her head to one side considering what he said, "well, I guess you are right and you did save me." She looked into his amused violet eyes " My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Letting go of the kitten she bowed down to curtsy.  
  
"Lady Kamiya it is nice to meet your acquaintance." Kenshin bowed slightly in return.  
  
Kaoru smiled in delight this was the first time a gentlemen bowed at her feet, maybe being a lady wasn't so bad at all.  
  
"Now that we are friends, will you promise me that you won't tell Father?" she blurt out.  
  
He smiled "Of course, anything for Lady Kamiya."  
  
"I have to go now before Father discovers I have left my room."  
  
"Wait, Lady Kamiya you have forgotten something." He scooped up the kitten from its hiding place and gently gave it back to Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you." with a smile she quickly ran back into the manor.  
  
Another hour passed before she gave in to her childish urges, once more was all she wanted, just to see her hero's face once more before he leaves forever. She had sneaked out of her room; seeing that the hall was unusually deserted she successfully slipped downstairs and peeked through the gap of the large dinning room door.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Enishi placed his hand over Kaoru's mouth before they were heard.  
  
"Enishi! Don't go scaring me like that, u can really scare me to death you know." The annoyed Kaoru whispered.  
  
"As if anything will scare YOU to death."  
  
Kaoru only glared at him in reply.  
  
"Well aren't you going to welcome me at all?"  
  
"Well you didn't come and look for me when u got back this morning I don't see why I have to welcome you." she replied defiantly.  
  
"Ah come on Kaoru I had to do arrange something for Father but I did bring home a nice present for you."  
  
"How would I know if you did or not, I will believe it when I see it."  
  
"Oh playing this game on your poor brother now are you?" he tousled her long black hair. "So why are you don't here when you should be in your room."  
  
"I. I just wanted to see to umm well you see.' she turned her head away and looked everywhere but at Enishi's face 'my kitty, I lost my kitty and I can't sleep without him so I came down to see if I can find him, that's right."  
  
Enishi looked at her suspiciously "looking for your kitty through the dinning room door?"  
  
Her face flushed with guilt.  
  
"Kaoru, your face is red and we both know why, don't you trust your brother?"  
  
Kaoru chewed on her lower lips unconsciously, oh bother, why does Enishi always read her mind so easily "you can't laugh at me if I tell you the truth and you have to promise me to keep it a secret."  
  
"I promise you I will keep it a secret and I won't laugh at you." rubbing his hands together in anticipation he leaned closer.  
  
Kaoru looked around once more to make sure there wasn't anyone else there. "This evening I met this young boy who helped me catch my kitty and I only wanted to come down to see him once more before he leaves."  
  
His face screwed up envy "Boy, Kaoru I don't.."  
  
The heavy door slammed shut from what sounded like a body hitting it on the other side, startling the both of them.  
  
Recovered almost immediately without another word Enishi picked her up and ran up stairs.  
  
"Enishi what happened?" frightened by the crashing sound silent tears ran down her face, something terribly wrong was going on inside the dinning room.  
  
"Hush love, Enishi is here with you there is nothing to worry about everything will be alright."  
  
********* 


End file.
